


Always The Outsider

by Nyxulric4life



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drama, F/M, Galahd (Final Fantasy XV), Galahdian Culture (Final Fantasy XV), Insomnia, Post-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxulric4life/pseuds/Nyxulric4life
Summary: Enya has lived on Galahd since she was six, but that didn't matter she was an outsider and always would be. The people of the island didn't want her there and it showed in everything they did to her. Well, all but the Ulric family. They always treated her like she belonged. Nyx was her only real friend and was always there when she needed him.Nyx hated seeing how Enya was treated by his people. she ha grown into a hell of a warrior. He saw the pain she held in her beautiful green eyes. He hoped he could take the pain from her and show her what it means to love, but she leaves before he can.The six have planes for these two and their paths cross in a place no one thought they would. Insomnia. Can they overcome all that is tossed at them and find love in each other's arms? or are they forever doomed to never tell each other how they feel? Join them on their path.
Relationships: Nyx Ulric/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know how I'm doing

**_"It was her chaos that made her beautiful. "  
― Atticus_**

Enya was hunting when she heard someone coming up behind her. She just smiled knowing already who it was. "Enya did my mom send you out here alone?" she waited till he kneeled next to her. "No, I told her I was already heading out this way." She whispered to him. "Then let me at least help you." He told her as she picked up her bow and started to track the deer she was after. "Enya you are of the best trackers I have ever met." He tells her as she takes aim and fires an arrow killing the deer in one shot. "Thank Ulric that's mighty nice of you to offer to carry the deer for me." She said with a smile. "Any time my lady. I'm glad to be of service to such a fine hunter as you." They both laughed as she stopped at the fork in the road. "Later Nyx." She waved then headed home.

Once she got home, she walked in and saw her father passed out drunk in his chair. She sighed and put a blanket over him. She cleaned up all the bottles and cans. She had been doing this since she was six years old. Ever since her mother walked away from them. Her father has been heartbroken and drank his pain away. He would borrow money from shady people and it always fell on her to get a job to pay them back.

She went out back to the smokehouse to check if they had enough deer. "Hello, Enya." She turned to see three men in her backyard. "Look we will pay you back soon." She said. "Of that, I have no doubt sweetheart. Maybe we can come to an agreement." Enya knew what he wanted. "No, I will have the money in a few days." The man walked closer grabbing her arm. "It's too late for that my dear."

Nyx was laying in bed when his phone went off. "Hey Enya, did you forget something?" he heard her crying and sat up in bed. "Nyx help me please." He was running down the steps now. "Enya, where are you?" he was putting his shoes on. "Outside your house." Dropping the shoe, he tossed his door open and ran to her side. "What happened to you?" he saw her covered in bruises. "My father owned some people some money." Nyx helped her to his sofa.

"Enya you can't keep doing this. Your going to end up dead somewhere." She looked away from him. "I'm not that lucky." She said more to herself. "Listen to me, Enya. Never say that about yourself." He had come back in the room with clean towels and warm water. "Your dad needs help Hun and we both know it." She looked up at him. "Can I stay here tonight?" he kissed the top of her head and smiled. "You know my door is always open to you."

Nyx helped her clean off all the dry blood and wrapped her arm and ribs. He saw how everyone in his village treated her. They all called her an outsider or outcast. Throwing stuff at her or hitting her. She always held her head high though never once did she cry in front of them. She would just stand back up and start walking like nothing happened. His family is the only once that helped her. Libertus would step up for her if he saw her being treated badly as well. "Nyx I can't abandon him like she did." He took her hand in his. "I know Enya." She was the only woman to ever hold his heart.

Nyx laid in his bed once more after helping her to his guest room. Tomorrow he would tell her how he felt about her. He looked over to the picture on his nightstand it was of the two of them camping when they were eight. She was on his back laughing at something he said. He felt his phone buzz and smiled at the text she had sent him. **"Goodnight hero. Thanks for helping me."** He fell asleep had only dreamed of one person.

When he woke up to the smell of coffee, he went downstairs thinking she would be there but all he saw was a plate with bacon eggs and toast. The coffee pot was filling on a timer. He saw her note and wanted to run after her, but he knew she was already gone.

**Nyx,**

**Thank you for patching me up last night. I hope you enjoy your food and you better eat all of it. I worked hard on the toast. Look you are right my father needs help so I'm taking him back home. I will call you when I can. I will miss you. You're my only real friend well you and Libertus. Stay safe**

**Love always Enya**

She stayed true to her word and called him every weekend. There were times when she sounded like she was tired and in pain, but when he asked about it she would change the topic. Then one time she went for three weeks without calling him and he started to worry. Then she called saying she was sorry but wouldn't tell him why she hadn't called.

Each time she would call he told himself this was the day he would tell her how he felt but never did. She would ask how his family was and told him to tell them hi for her. He asked about her dad and she said he was getting better. Then one day the empire came and attack his home killing his family and so many others, so he went to the one place where he knew his best friend was. Insomnia. ** _  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**"We are made of all those who have built and broken us."**

Nyx was standing in the training room as a Glaive walked with there hood up. They stopped and talked to Captain Drautos who rolled his eyes at whoever it was. When they turned and walked toward his group, he saw some of the older Glaive start to laugh. "Tuff bring getting that one to train you." One Glaive said as the Glaive in a hood stopped in front of them. When they removed their hood, Nyx felt his world standstill.

"ENYA" she heard her name and looked up to see Nyx Ulric. She smiled at the man then walked over to him. Nyx saw her amethyst eyes didn't hold the light they used to. "Nyx when did you get here?" she asked as she pulled him to the side. After she trained them for a few hours she called it a day then pulled Nyx aside. "Do you have a place to stay here in town?" she asked. "Not yet I just got here two days ago. I been staying in the low towns." He told her. "Okay get your bag and come with me." He did as she asked then ran over to her. "You can stay with me for now." She told him opening her door.

"Make yourself at home the guest room is the second door on the left." He saw her remove her coat and shirt. She still had a tank top on, and he saw the scars, cuts, and bruises all over her arms and what he could see of her back. He walked over and traced the ones on her back. He felt her body tense up at his touch, but she didn't push him away. "Enya" she didn't turn to look at him. "Nyx, I heard about your family. I tried to call you." She moved to the kitchen and grabbed two beers. Then sat down as he sat next to her. "Enya why didn't you just tell me?" she looked sad. "Because I knew you would have worried all the time." He took her hand in his. 

"How's your dad doing?" he felt her tense up again as she stood up. She walked to her window before speaking. "He was murdered about a year ago. I was out on a mission." Nyx had seen the change in his best friend. There was a sadness in her that went so deep. He walked over to her and lifted her chin to look at him. "I missed you every day for the last year and a half." She looked up into his calming blue eyes and gave him a small smile. "I missed you too Nyx." Nyx leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

Two hours later she was leading him down the streets and down some stairs. "This is where a lot of Glaives come when they are off work." She told him sitting down. "Hey Enya, when are you going to let me take you out for a date." A man asked her as he hands her a drink. "When hell freezes over Luche." She raised her glass as did the man she Called Luche "For hearth." She says. "And home." All the other Glaives in the room said. "Luche this is Nyx. We grew up on Galahd together. Nyx this is Luche he is the third in command of the Glaives." The two shook hands. "Who's second then?" he asked as Enya leaned back in her chair. "She is," Luche said pointing to Enya who just shrugged.

Once back home she walked into the kitchen pulling out a bottle of Galahd whiskey. She poured two shots handing one to Nyx. "May the six guide the ones taken from us to there final resting place." They downed the shots. "Enya you have changed and grown into one hell of a warrior. I mean you always were, but now you a badass." She laughed and sat down. "It was a road paved with blood sweat and a lot of pain and tears."

She had the next day off and was showing Nyx around when someone walked up to her. "Enya why are you letting this outside." She didn't let him finish before she had grabbed him twisting his arm behind his back. "Tredd what have I told you about calling people that?" she said Nyx could hear her anger and he knew where it was coming from. "Yeah what are you going to do about it?" the man asked. Enya twisted his arm harder making him fall to his knees. "Do you really want to test me in this?" the man shook his head. She let him go and walked past him. Nyx raised his eyes then followed her. "Damn girl. Remind me not to piss you off." She smiled "Good idea not too. I'm your trainer and the person in charge next to the captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first two chapters are short they will get longer I promise. any feedback is welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a spot where suicide is talked about I will post where it starts and ends

**"It was never the way she looked** **always the way she was I would have fallen in love with her with my eyes closed."**

Years had passed and next to Enya Nyx quickly became one of the best Glaives. He was placed in her unit. Her unit was an elite branch of the Glaives that she handpicked. She made him her second in command in her unit. Her and Nyx were out on a mission together scouting out some imperial movements. "Enya behind you." She turned to block an attack from a Niff, but another one hit her arm. She ignored the pain and killed the Niff. She stood up next to Nyx. The remaining Niffs saw the two most deadly Glaives and turned and ran.

Nyx cleaned her arm as she kept her eyes alert for an attack that could happen. Nyx looked at her and was floored at her beauty. When at work she was all warrior. She worked late hours. Often coming home around two in the morning. As the leader of the unit, she had papers to fill out after every mission. Then you add being second in command of the Glaives she was in meetings with Drautos. Nyx had a lot of respect for the woman she has become. "Alright, Enya let's get out of here." She nods and they walk to their bikes. Being in her unit had its perks. Once more at home, Enya went to bed.

**A/N START**

***DREAM***

**"Go away, outsider. No one wants you here." Someone yelled out to Enya tripping her. She refused to show them how hurt she was. So, she stood up with her head held high and walked home. Once there she walked inside and leaned against the door as her tears fell. Enya walked into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Am I really that ugly that everyone hates me?" she says out loud.**

**She stood there with a bottle of pain killers and glass of water when a text came to her phone. "Hey Enya want to come over for dinner and go camping again?" she smiled a little. Nyx always knew when she was upset. She put the bottle up and dumped the water, but she refused to look in the mirror as she walked out of the bathroom.**

**As she walked to his place, she saw a group of kids standing there. When they saw her the blocked her way. "You need to leave this island outsider." One said slapping her across the face. When she fell to the ground another one kicked her in the side. Suddenly, they stopped, and she looked up to see both Nyx and Libertus standing in front of her. "Back off and leave her alone," Nyx said.**

**Enya slowly sat up not sure what to do. "Why is she whoring herself out to you two? How could you lower yourself to sleep with an outsider?" Nyx punched the man. "I better never hear you talk like that about her again." He said before turning around and reaching his hand out to her. "Let's get you cleaned up Enya." She took his hand and stood up next to him.**

***END OF DREAM***

**A/N END it is not bad but I guess I would rather warn people then get yelled at for not doing it**

Enya sat up in her bed her heart was racing. She got up and walked to the kitchen. She had her hands on the sink when Nyx came up from behind her. "Talk to me, Enya." She always wondered how he knew when she needed him the most. Her hands were shaking as she stood there. "Nyx is this what my life is meant to be? I'm I too fight in a war I don't care about anymore? How many more lives am I going to have to take? You know at one point I felt sad when I saw a village burning to the ground and all the deaths tore at my heart." She turned to look at him with her tears falling. "Now I don't feel anything. I don't feel sad, angry, pain. I feel nothing just empty."

Nyx took a step towards her pulling her into his arms. "Nyx, I don't want to feel empty anymore." She cried out in his arms. She didn't see the few tears falling from his eyes as his heart broke at her pain. "My poor Enya. I got you always. I promise." Nyx lifted her chin and she saw his tears. "Nyx" he shook his head. Nyx wiped her tears away then picked her up carrying her to her room. "Let me hold you tonight Enya." He felt her nod in his arms. Nyx held her as he remembered his first day with her as his trainer.

***MEMORY***

**"Alright girls on your feet." She said as she took off her battle armor. Her daggers were strapped to her thighs and he could tell they were Galahd made. "A girl is training us?" one of the trainees said. She rolled her eyes at him. "You think you can beat me then?" she asked calmly. "Yeah, you're just a girl." He laughed. "Drautos can you come here please." The captain walked over to her. "This person here thinks he can beat me." Drautos looked like he wanted to laugh at the very idea. "Son take my advice back down." He told the kid. "No way." Drautos shook his head and looked at Enya. She smiled "You know the drill captain. I won't even warp."**

**Next thing anyone knew she had one hand tied behind her back and was blindfolded. Nyx was at the edge of his seat. "Ready?" she asked. The boy charged and she just dogged him. She didn't have her weapon even out yet as she dogged him. Her movements were graceful. She jumped and flipped over the boy with ease. "Alright my turn now." She summoned a sword that Nyx could tell was also Galahd made.**

**Within seconds she had the boy pinned to the ground with the tip of her sword at his neck. "Submit now." He dropped his weapon. When she removed the blindfold, Nyx saw a coldness in her eyes that sent a shiver down his spine. "Today we will be leaning to warp. Alright, ladies to the other side of the field." Once they got there, she showed them how to warp. "The trick is to just go with the feeling don't fight it." She walked around and watched them all miss their landings. "Ulric you miss again, and you will be doing 20 laps is that understood?" she yelled out. Nyx ended up doing 20 laps quite a lot.**

***END OF MEMORY***

Nyx looked down at the woman asleep in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "You will feel again Enya I promise." He told her as he pulled the blankest around her and drifted off to sleep. He only ever dreamt of her and all he had hoped they could have. All that he hoped he could give her. He knew she always would see herself as an outsider, but to him, she was home as long as he had her he had a home.

Enya woke up and smelled coffee. She sat up and walked out to the kitchen. She saw Nyx reading the paper as he cooked. He had on a pair of faded blue jeans that hung low on his hips. He had no shirt on and had water dripping down his chest from his still-damp hair. She just stared at him not sure what to do. "Hope you hungry Hun." She finally shook her head. "Umm... Yeah, I could eat. I have to go to the office later. I know you have the day off so enjoy it for the both of us." She took the plate and coffee he gave her.

Later that day before Nyx went to see her, he stopped at Drautos's office to ask him something then went to her office. He walked in to see her filling out and filing paperwork. She didn't notice him as she rubbed her head. "Enya." He said softly making her look up at him. "I already talked to Captain. Let's go we are going camping for a few days." She looked confused. "Where?" he walked over pulling her to her feet. "Outside the city. There's a haven close by." She looked up into his eyes and sighed. "You're not going to leave me alone until I say yes?" he smiled at her and it warmed her heart.


	4. chapter 4

**"She was not for everyone, but she was for me."**

Enya was sitting there as night fell. She was watching the area around her. She saw daemons spawn attacking anything that crossed their path. "Enya dinner is done." She turned to see Nyx stand behind her with his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and he helped her stand. "Enya stop bottling everything up. Talk to me." She looked up at him and he saw fear flash across her eyes. She shook her head. "I'm fine Nyx just let it go." As she removes her sweatshirt, he saw she had gotten a new tattoo. On her shoulder of an angel with their hand chained together and crying, it is what it said that shocked him. It said **EVERYONE LEAVES IN THE END**. Nyx walked over and traced the word with his fingers. He felt her body tense up, but she didn't move away. "I will never leave you, Enya. Let me be here for you." He turned her around to face him. "If you haven't figured out already Enya. Ever since that day, I saw you covered in mud. You where the only person to hold my heart."

**Her tattoo**

He saw her tears and gently leaned down and kissed her. "Nyx I... I." he stood there under the stars and held her once more. "I know Hun. I know. I'm right here and always will be. Let me show you everything I feel when I look into your beautiful amethyst eyes." "Nyx... I'm scared." She said against his chest. Lifting her chin, he kissed her once more. "Then I will be your strength and your light in the darkness. All you have to do is reach for me."

Enya woke up to her phone going off. She realized she was in Nyx's arms. "Here Hun." He hands her the phone. "Drautos is everything okay... Yeah, I can, but I will be leaving again after. Okay. I can't promise I won't be an ass." She hung up and laid her head down on Nyx's shoulder. "I have to help with training for a few hours. Then we can come back out here." Nyx walked into the training center with her and saw the warrior in her come back to the front as she stepped forward. "Okay, ladies listen up." Nyx laughed some things never change.

***MEMORY***

**"Okay girls listen up. These are called weapons. You use them to kill stuff." She hands them all some swords and summons her sword. Nyx wondered why she never used her daggers. She showed them how to use the weapons with there powers. "Luche can you come help me show these ladies a proper duel?" The Glaive walked over. "As my lady commands." The man smirked. "Winner buys drinks tonight." She adds making the Glaive laugh.**

**Nyx watched in amazement at how fast she was. He always knew she was a great fighter, but this was at a whole new level. It was like watching a dance between two people. No move was wasted. They warped all over. Nyx noticed though that Enya wasn't really trying that hard. When they finished, she bowed to Luche who did the same to her in a sign of respect. When he walked away, she walked closer to them. "Okay pair off and let's see what you got."**

**After training all day he got home and saw she was already there. "Nyx come here I got something for you." He walked over to the sofa as she hands him a box. When he opened it he was in shock. Inside were two beautifully crafted kukris. The handles were black and gold. One blade held the Ulric family crest on it. The same blade had some beads hanging from the handle. The other blade had two wolf teeth from it. "I remember in Galahd it is the sign of a great warrior." She told him. "They are also made from Galahd like mine. Now you can take your family with you wherever you go."**

**Nyx looked up at her. "Enya how?" she just smiled at him. "I have my ways, Ulric. Welcome to my unit. Don't let me down." He smiled then hugged her. "I never have before. I don't plan on starting now." She laughed and stood up. "Hey Enya, how come you don't use your daggers?" he asked. She pulled them free and hands them to him. On one blade it said. "To my beautiful daughter." The other said. "May you always fight for your future." He looked up at her. "My father gave them to me the day before my first mission. When I came home, he was dead." Nyx hands them back to her. He could understand her wanting to keep them close to her.**

Nyx watched as she went over drills and he touched the kukris on his side and smiled. She was now walking back towards him. She still looked tired, but he was the only one that saw it. "Ready?" she asked him. "Enya, I wish you could see yourself through my eyes." He said as he followed her out. "Did you say something Ulric?" she asked him. "Nope." He said moving to catch up to her. Once they were back at the haven, she stopped Nyx. "Nyx you know I heard you earlier right." He laughed. "Yeah, I guessed you had." She turned as he pulled her to him. She looked up into his eyes. "Whenever I look into your eyes. I feel a calmness take over me. I feel like no matter what is going on in this world as long as your next to me I will never fall or be alone." She told him.

Nyx held her close to him. As they watched the stars in the sky. "I missed this Nyx. You always seem to know when I need you. You know that the first day of training when you saw me, I was ready to end everything, but Drautos asked me to train the new group of glaives. When I heard you call my name out. I felt like you knew I needed you. Do you know how many times you just saying my name as pulled me off the edge?" Nyx turned to his side and leaned upon his elbow as he looked at her. "Thank you, Nyx." She smiled a real smile as she kissed his cheek. "Anytime Hun."


	5. Chapter 5

**"She was everything real in a world of make-believe."**

They were walking into work when Enya heard Drautos. "Why do I always get stuck with the assholes?" she poked her head in. "Because the kings like to watch you suffer." She said as she walked in with Nyx. "Enya are you trying to get extra duty?" their captain asked. She raised her eyes at him. "I never leave here as it is. I forgot what my place looks like." She turned to Nyx "That's it you can have the apartment." Then she turned to Drautos. "Are you even real or I'm I here so much that I now dream about being here?" she saw a smile start to show on her captain's face.

Drautos has become like a father to her and she was the only person next to the king that could talk to him like this and get away with it. "I have a mission for you Enya." She walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a bottle. "Nope, I don't want it. Oh, bad captain what are you doing with whiskey in your office?" the man walked overtaking it from her. "I took it from your office, Enya." She shrugged and sat down in his chair. "Enya get up." She reached her hand out for the file. Nyx was trying not to laugh at this. Their captain sighed and handed her the file. She sat there reading it making Drautos move to another chair. "Enya you're a pain in the ass," Drautos told her. She looked up and winked at him. "Yes, but you love me." She stood up and walked over and kissed Drautos on the cheek. "Later captain." Nyx heard the man groan as she walked out. "Ulric keep her safe. She may be a pain in my ass but she is like a daughter to me." He bowed. "Yes sir."

They were at home looking over the file and maps. "It will take us about three days to get there." She says looking at the map. "We can rest here and here," Nyx tells her pointing to the havens along the way. "What does the empire want way out here?" she said more to herself. Nyx looked at her she looked worried about something. "I don't know Hun, but we will find out." He tells her. She hands him the car keys. "We can't take the bikes this time."

They finally pull into Ravatogh. She was in a pair of jeans, her daggers strapped to her side. She had on a purple tank top. She put her long black hair up and tied it with a purple ribbon. It still went past her knees. She had her sword on her back. Nyx watched as she was talking to a shop keeper. She was breathtaking in every way. She smiled as she hands the lady some Gil.

"Ready Nyx?" she asks when she walks close enough. A lady in a red hat and black rim glasses ran up to them. "Excuse me are you heading up the volcano? Oh, how rude of me. My name is Sania." Enya shook the lady's hand. "Yes, we are is there something you need?" the lady smiled. "If you see any wyvern wings can you bring me some? I will pay you." Enya smiled. "There's no need to pay. We are going up there anyway." She tells the lady goodbye then they head out.

As they were walking when Nyx complained for about the 20th time. "Damn it's hot here." Enya rolled her eyes and shot an ice spell at him. "Damn it, Enya. That was not funny." She was still laughing as she walked past him and started climbing. Nyx looked up at her and grinned. "The very is not so bad though." He says making her stop and look down at him. "Don't make me kill you." She says getting to the top of the cliff. "Yeah but then you would miss out on all of this." He said with a small grin.

Enya rolled her eyes again then walked up to him and whispered in his ear softly. "I have seen better." Then turned walking away. "What that's just mean Hun." He ran after her. She waited until he was next to her. "You know you're the only one for me." She winked as she saw the stunned look on his face. "Enya sometimes I don't know if you mean the thing you say. Or if you just say them to get at me." She laughed at that. "Nyx you know your life would be boring without me."

Enya stops quickly and kneels behind a bunch of rocks. She sees Nyx follow her lead. She looks around and see's a man that has hunted her dreams for many years. "Son of a... Caligo." She stands and warps down. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as she walked closer. "Oh, hello Enya I would ask how your father is but..." she ran at him she slides under one rifleman and over another.

She was almost to him when he pulled out a gun and shot her in the arm. She hit the ground when another shot hit her leg. Nyx was killing riflemen trying to get to her. Caligo walked over to her lifting her chin. "I will be seeing you a lot sooner then you think my dear." He pushed her away and walked off.

Nyx made it to her as she tried to get up and go after the man. "Enya stop before you do more damage." He held on to her. He has never seen her like this in a fight she was always in control." "Enya who was that?" he asked as he helped her to safety. "That's the man that killed my father." She said as her hands brushed the handles of the daggers on her legs. She drank a potion and they headed back after finding the wings they promised.

"Here as promised Sania." After talking to her for a bit they headed to a haven for the night. "Nyx I'm okay. I just wasn't expecting to ever see him again." She laid her head on his shoulder as he laid back with her. "Remember back on Galahd we would camp like this all the time. You even then knew what would calm my mind." He laughed softly. "You almost burned down the jungle." He says. "It was my first time and I was eight." She turned and sat up on her elbow looking at him. "I remember you telling me that night as we watched the stars. "As long as there are stars in the sky, I will always love you." Nyx you have no idea how much these words had given me hope." Nyx kissed her then smiled. "Damn even at eight I was smooth with the ladies." Enya smacked his arm as they both laughed. 


	6. Chapter 6

**"As he took her hand** **  
he gave her  
all she had been  
waiting for--  
a shiver  
down her spine."**

They got back and gave their report to Drautos. They were sitting on the sofa she moved a little and looked at the man next to her. "You keep looking at me with them beautiful eyes of yours and I won't be responsible for what happens." His voice was husky and filled with a passion she has never known. She let out a gasp as he laid her down and leaned over her. Her hands were on his chest and when he shifted his weight from one arm to the other, she felt his muscles under her hands. "Nyx, I have never." He kissed her gently. "Then let me show you what my passion and feeling for you are." She slowly nods as he grins. "You will never want anyone else again."

When she wakes up the next morning, she was sore in places she didn't know could be that sore, but for once she didn't mind. She pulled her sheet around her as she walked out into the kitchen. "Hey, you hungry?" she sat at her stool. "Yeah thank you." He hands her some coffee. She drinks it as she watches him. "So where did you get them scars on your back?" he asked as he cooked.

Enya looked at him closely. "That mission when I was gone for three weeks." She said as she drank her coffee. "You know I never asked you, but would you tell me what happened? You don't have to if you don't want to." She hands him the cup as he fills it and hands it back. "Let's go eat in the living room/ I will tell you in there." She stands up still only wrapped in a sheet.

They sat down and started to eat. "I was taken prisoner two days after I was sent out. They wanted to know Glaive patrol routes and guard locations. I wouldn't tell them what they wanted so they tied my hand to a pole in front of me. Next thing I knew a pain like nothing I have ever felt before went across my back over and over again. I passed out just to be woken up and the whole thing to start all over again. Drautos and Luche finally found me bringing me home." She looked over to him. "I know they are ugly. Trust me I been called every name under the sun by people who have seen them."

Nyx looked at her then pulled her to him. "Your perfect Enya. They show how strong you are. I have never known anyone as strong as you." She sat her plate down and laid her head down on his shoulder. "I have never told anyone what had happened to me. Nyx when I called you after I got back, I was ready to end my life, but I heard you tell me. How you missed me and wished you could go camping with me. How you wanted to hold me all night and watch the stars. When I say you have pulled me from the ledge many times. I mean it. You are my safety net."

He kissed the top of her head. "I will always be here for you Enya. You have always had my heart and soul." They laid there with no tv or anything on. Just enjoying being in each other's arms. Nyx asked about other scars and she told him where she got them as he kissed each one. She did the same with him. They where in their own little world praying it would never end. "I wish we could stay like this forever." She says as they laid there. "So, do I Hun."

That night Nyx cooked dinner as she went to shower. When she came out, she saw she had a message and looked at her phone. "I missed you my dear hopefully I can see you again soon." Enya threw her phone across the room her heart racing. "Enya, you okay?" Nyx ran into the room and saw her phone broken on the floor by the door. Her body was shaking as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Nyx walked closer and pulled her to him she wouldn't look at him. "Enya?" her voice was so low. "Caligo text me. Telling me he missed me." He lifted her chin to look at him. "I won't let him touch you, Hun." She looked scared. Something he rarely had seen her. "Promise?" she asked quietly. "I swear to the six as long as I can. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. From any who would try to hurt you."

After they ate Enya started to fall asleep doing paperwork from there last mission. Nyx picked her up and laid her in bed. "We will get your money. Please don't. papa help me." Nyx lightly trace the side of her face as he hummed an old lullaby his mom used to hum to him when he was scared. She calmed down as she gently rubbed her head and held her close to him. He loved her so much and hated that he wasn't there for her when she needed him.

When he woke up in the middle of the night, she was not in bed with him and he got up to find her. She was in the living room cleaning her weapons. She had her daggers in her hands. Nyx sat down next to her. "You know the last thing he said to me as he handed these to me. He said if I don't see you again, I love you, and thank you for everything you have done. The six have blessed me with you for a daughter. Nyx, I think he knew I wouldn't see him again."

Nyx picked up one of the daggers in her hand. "Enya even if he didn't know. He wanted to thank you for everything you had done for him. He loved you even if he didn't always show it." She looked into his eyes as a tear fell from her face. "There will only be one person's blood on these daggers. The man that took him from me Caligo." Nyx understood and he vowed to help her in any way he could.


	7. Chapter 7

**"A few drinks and the world was hers—** **  
she wore her whiskey like a loaded gun."**

Enya was in the training room when her new phone went off. Only a few people had her number now. She saw who it was and picked up. "Hey Libertus, what can I help you with?" she asked as she toweled off the sweat from her face. "Hey, girl. So, I need your help there is a man here called Caligo and he has been kidnapping kids. He said he will keep them until he sees you." Her water bottle dropped from her hands. "I'm on my way. Let me tell my captain then I will head there." She ran to Drautos's office explaining everything.

A few hours later and she was stepping off the boat on Galahd. She looked around and found Libertus waiting for her. "Hey, little sister sorry I had to bring you home like this. How's Nyx doing?" she hugged her friend. "He's okay. I put him in my unit he is my second in command." She followed her childhood friend. A lady stopped when she saw Enya. "This is your fault. Ever since you and your father showed up here, we have had nothing but trouble." The lady was now in front of Enya. "My grandchild was taken because of you." She smacked Enya across the face hard enough to make her stumble backward.

She fell against someone and looked up to see an incredibly angry Nyx. His blue eyes were dark as he looked at the lady. "Melena you know we welcome all to this island and as the village elder, I say Enya is one of us." The lady got mad. "She will never be one of us. She will always be an outsider." Enya pushed away from Nyx. "I will go get the kids back then leave." She walked away her head held high. "Somethings never change." She said to herself.

She was walking when Nyx caught up to her. "Enya wait up I'm here to help. Drautos didn't think you should do this alone." She sat at the waters edge. "Melena is right Nyx Caligo is here because of me." She was watching the waves as she spoke. "No Enya she isn't you were a kid when that man came into your life." She didn't look at him as she spoke again. "Once an outsider always an outsider." She stood up and walked off before he could say anything.

She found the hideout easily. "Look I will go in first when you see the kids run out then you come in," she said as she stood and headed inside. "Let them go Caligo. I'm here." She stood there as the man walked over to her. "I remember how much of a fighter you were. I wonder if you still are?" She looked at him. "Let them go." She said as calmly as she could.

Nyx waited for the signal it had been almost two hours now. Finally, he saw the kids running out. He quickly ran down and into the hideout. Inside he found a savagely beaten Enya laying on the ground. "Enya shit Hun." She grabbed his arm. "Did they get to safety?" he nods as he carefully picks her up. Nyx carried her to his place and laid her down. She was out cold, and he went to get the stuff to clean her up.

Enya woke up in pain. "Try not to move Hun... Enya, what happened in there? I saw the bruises on the inside of your legs... Hun, did he?" she looked away, but he saw her nod. "Oh, Enya why didn't you call for me to come in then?" she curled up on her side. "It was the only way to save the kids. I made it passed this before I can do it again." That's when it dawned on him. "Your last night here. You mean you... Enya, you didn't make it past that you ran and joined the Glaives so you could forget. There's no running this time. This time I will be here for you."

Nyx watched her sleep when she started choking in her sleep. "Enya baby wake up... Enya come on fight baby." He saw her tears fall silently from her eyes. when she opened her eyes, she looked up at him and he saw the pain and hurt she hide from everyone else. "Nyx hold me like I matter." She begged him. "Enya you do matter to me, never forget that."

In time she started to feel better and Nyx stayed at her side. They talked she told him what happened in the hideout. They checked on the kids. Then the two headed back to Insomnia. Before they let Libertus handed her a box filled with Galahd coffee and whiskey. "So Libertus is your connection. I should have guessed." Nyx said with a laugh.

They walked into Drautos's office when she was pulled into a hug. "Enya I'm so sorry. How are you? You can take some more time off if you need it." She smiled at the captain. "I just need to kill something. Oh, here did you think I would go back and not bring you this." She hands him a bottle of whiskey. "My bottle just got emptied last night too." She laughed as she poured three glasses the raised hers. "For hearth." Nyx and Drautos answered. "And home."

Drautos hands her a file and she looks through it. "Is this it? Do you have anything else?" she says as she hands the file to Nyx. "Yeah, there's a job up at the hunter HQ if you want it." She took that file and read over it. "We will take both. We will leave as soon as we are done here." She hugged the man again then took the two files and walked out of the office and into hers. She looks at the map on her wall as does Nyx.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Don't ask her to be a rock** **  
for you to lean upon  
instead, build her wings  
and point her to the sky  
and she will teach you both to fly."**

They were in the car headed to the mines the hunter HQ. Nyx was driving as Enya was reading over reports from both places. She unbuckled her seatbelt and lean over the middle to the backseat. Nyx was trying to keep his eyes on the road. His hand rubbed the back of his neck. "Hun there is only so much a man can take." She froze and got back in her seat. "Sorry." He laughed. "It's okay the view was the best I have seen yet on this drive."

As the got to the mines Nyx parked and they walked to the entrance. She looked at the cave leading to the lift. "Hate places like this." Nyx takes her hand in his. "Want me to hold you close. I can chase away them fears." Enya playfully smacked his arm as they walked into the lift. It got colder the closer to the bottom they got. Enya warmed herself with her magic.

"Enya you okay Hun? Your sweating like crazy." She looked up at him. "Let's just hurry up and get this done." They walk into a large room as Imps show up. As they are fighting them Enya senses the Aramusha before she sees it. Quickly pushing Nyx out of the way blocks the attack. The daemon jumps away and Enya stands up. "I bet he is the reason for all these daemons." She nods in agreement. They quickly take him out and see all the imps disappeared.

Once they got outside, she dropped to her knees. "Oh, sweet air and open sky's I have missed you. We have been apart too long." Nyx couldn't help but laugh at her. "Enya you are crazy. Let's go make camp." She took his hand and stood up. They found a haven close by and she was reading some other reports when Nyx came over with dinner. Once done she let her hair fall and she braided it in one long braid. Standing she walked over to him and tied the ribbon to his armor.

Nyx raised his eyes at her. "Do you know what this means Enya?" she smiled as she sat next to him. "Yes, it means I'm pledging myself to you now and forever." He pulled her into his lap and kissed her. "It is my honor to have such a fine warrior like you give herself to me." He kissed her. "Nyx... Thank you for letting me be myself around you." She laid her head against him. "Marry me, Enya? As soon as we can. Become my wife." She looked up at him. "Yes, Nyx."

The next day they pulled into the Hunter HQ. A hunter walked over to them. "Names Dave. Are you the Glaives sent to help us out?" her and Nyx shake the man's hand. "Yeah. I read your reports is there anything else you can tell me?" she asked as they sat at a table by the caravan. "The daemon likes to get young men close then kill them. So, keep your eyes on him." Dave points to Nyx. The glaive shrugs. "I will have someone bring you guys over something to eat." They thank him and a few mins later a lady comes over to them. "It's our best dish Hunter's Ragout." They offered to pay, but were told no.

They ate and when night fell headed out to find the daemon. The daemon is part snake, part lady. As they walk Nyx stops her. "Do you hear that?" she listens but hears nothing. "It's a lady asking for help. My bet it's the daemon." She agrees with him and lets him lead. As they get closer a lady walks up to Nyx. "Will you help me? I'm lost." He pushes her away from him. The lady grabs him and forces a kiss on him. Enya couldn't stop the laugh that came from her lips. Nyx pushed her away again. "Nyx you just made out with a daemon." He glared at her making her laugh harder.

Once they had it killed Enya looked at Nyx. "How's it feel to be violated by a daemon?" Nyx grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Oh, no you don't you had a daemon's tongue down you. I'm not kissing you until you wash your mouth out." She moved away laughing as they walked back towards the caravan. "You killed the daemon?" Dave asked when he saw her. "Yeah her and Nyx are planning a summer wedding." She heard Nyx groan as he walked inside to clean up. Once she came in, she started cooking their dinner. When he came out of the bathroom, she smiled at him. Enya went to move when her leg gave out making her fall against him. "Sorry, Nyx my leg fell asleep." He looked down at her as she moved in his arms. She looked into his eyes and saw his passion.

The next morning, they got dressed and headed back to the city. As Nyx drove closer, she started to feel on edge. Nyx noticed the change in her. "Hun?" she looked over at him. "Don't ask I just feel like something is coming." She said as they drove into the city. She followed Nyx to their captain's office. "Your back in time for the ball to honor the Glaives." She groaned. "As my second in command, you have to be there. Before you ask you have to wear a dress." She heard Nyx laugh. "At least I didn't make out with a daemon." That shut him up fast. "Can Nyx come as my date?" she asked. "Of course, as long as he wears a suit." They left and headed home. "Hey Enya, will you marry me before the ball so all will know your mine?" she looked at him and smiled. She took his hand and they went back to Drautos who married them. 


	9. Chapter 9

**"A sky** **full of stars and he was staring at her."**

It was the day of the dance and Enya was in her room getting ready. She heard a knock on her bedroom door knowing it was Nyx. "Come in." when he walks in, she turns to look at him you're going to start drooling Nyx." She says and he sees the laughter in her beautiful amethyst eyes. "I have something for you." He says walking closer to her. "It was my mother's she told me to give it to my wife. Close your eyes." she does as ask and feels him place something on her head. Nyx it's incredibly beautiful." She says as she looks in the mirror. "And perfect for you to wear tonight."

**Her dress and hairstyle the last photo is the gift Nyx gave her**

As she looked up the stairs leading to the palace, she takes a breath. "You ready wife?" she slowly shakes her head no. "Not really but let's go." He feels her hand on him tighten as they get closer to the ballroom. Drautos turns and sees her. "Enya you look beautiful. Come on let's go meet the king." She takes Drautos's arm as Nyx was on her right side. He leaned down. "Don't show fear, Hun. Think of this as another battle." She smiled up at Nyx. He always knew what to say to help her.

They stopped in front of the royal table and bowed. "Your majesty this is my second in command and her husband Enya and Nyx Ulric." The king kissed the back of her hand. "I have heard stories of your brave acts my dear. You are a lucky man Mr. Ulric." Nyx bowed his head. "That I'm your majesty." She felt Nyx squeeze her hand gently. "Well, my guests from the empire are here. If you will excuse me. Please enjoy yourself. Tonight, is to honor all you have done to help keep this fine city safe." They bowed once more, and Nyx took her to find something to drink.

Enya turned and what she saw caused her to freeze. Nyx felt her hand shaking in his. "Hun what's wrong?" he asked softly. When she didn't say anything, he looked up and saw a lady walking towards them. "Hello daughter how are you this evening?" Enya took a deep breath and stood up straighter her head held high. "Nyx This is Lynn," Enya said coldly. Her mother looked mad. "I hear you met my husband in Galahd. I do hope he treated you... nicely."

Nyx felt her hand twitch in his. "So, Nyx how do you know my daughter?" he looked at her and pulled Enya closer to him. "She is my wife. Plus, I'm her second in command for our unit as Glaives." Nyx didn't like this woman in front of him. Just then Caligo walked over and kissed Enya's mother on the cheek. "Well, wife I see you have been reunited with your daughter." He grinned at her.

Enya felt sick as she looked at them both. "Well if you will excuse me. My wife needs to see to the rest of the Glaives." He took her hand and walked away. As they made it to Drautos he looked at him. "Enya needs a break we will be in her office for a min." their captain nods his head. Nyx leads her away. Opening the door to her office for her she walks inside. "Nyx why are they here? Did my mother leave my father for power and a title?" she was shaking as she stood there.

"Libertus what are you doing here?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen. "I came to join the Glaives." She looked up. "You know I would be the one training you and I will be harder on you because I know you?" she watches him. "I'm okay with that." She started making dinner. "Nyx can show you where the guest room is. I will talk to Drautos about putting you in my unit. Libertus my unit works hard real hard." The man smiled. "I won't let you down, Enya." She cooked when her phone went off, she looked at it as the two men came back in the kitchen.

"Nyx finish dinner I will be back in about three hours give or take." He looked at her. "Everything okay?" she ran to her room quickly changing into her uniform. "I don't know me and Drautos are being called in for a meeting. See you all later." She was out the door and on her bike.

Nyx looked at his friend. "She will tell us when she gets home. Enya works crazy long hours. She is the leader of the only elite Glaive unit and second in command next to Captain Drautos." Libertus was impressed. "She's come along way from the scrawny little hunter we grew up within Galahd," Libertus says. "Yeah, she has. That girl has seen more pain and hurt than anyone I have ever known."

Enya ran over to Drautos to find out what was going on. "There are rumors of empire ships close by. I need only you to go check it out. Enya be careful this could be a trap." She looks at her captain taking the file he hands her. She tells him about Libertus and gets it approved for him to join the Glaives and her unit. As she headed out, she called Nyx. "I will be out longer than expected. I will tell you more when I get home tell Libertus he has been approved on my word. Love you Nyx see you soon." "I love you too Enya don't make me come to rescue you." She laughed. "Always the hero." She hung up and went to the spot.

Nyx was pacing Drautos's office Enya had been gone for almost a week. Drautos heard his phone and picked it up. "She's back and headed that way... sir she doesn't look too good." Drautos hung up and looked at Nyx. "She's back." They headed to the front as she pulled in and parked. She looked like hell. "It was a trap. I need to know who gave us this intel." She told Drautos. "Come let's go talk to the king." Nyx saw Libertus walk over to him. "She looks pissed." He said. "That's because she is."

Drautos and Enya were standing in front of the king. "Your majesty I mean no disrespect, but I need to know who gave you that intel?" she asked as she bowed. Enya was trying to ignore the pain in her body right now. "It was a man named Caligo. Why may I ask?" she should have known. "It was a trap for me, your majesty. Caligo is the man that killed my father and is now married to my mother. They both want me dead." She saw the shocked look on her king's face. "Enya I'm sorry child if I would have known." He walked down to her. She like King Regis he was a fair man and carried about his people. He never treated the Glaives as outsiders but showed them respect. "It's not your fault my king. May I be excused? I gave captain Drautos my report on the way here. I need a bath and some stitching up." The king let her go and she headed home.

She walked in her place and past her two friends and went to change. "Nyx come here please." She called out to him. He walked in and saw her trying to check her back. "Can you please bandage this for me?" Nyx took the bandage and saw the cut going all the way across her back. "Enya?" she turned to look at him. "Let me settle down first okay." He understood and followed her out to the kitchen. She went and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and sat down. "It was a set up by Caligo. I was held for 4 days. I found a way out but was injured so it made my return longer." She sat there drinking. "I'm going to bed." She said as she walked away. "She's at her limit," Nyx said to his friend. "This time I don't know if I can pull her back."

She woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat. Enya got up and staggered to her bathroom. She stood there trying to let her body calm itself. Deciding to go to the kitchen for something to drink. As she got a cup her sight dimmed, and her knees gave out. She felt the cold floor.

Nyx heard the glass breaking and jumped up. He ran into the kitchen to see Enya laying on the floor. She was coughing up blood as her body was burning up. "Baby wake up." He saw Libertus standing there. "Get me some clean towels." The man ran off to do just that. "Enya... Enya come on." Her body was shaking in his arms. Nyx grabbed the towels Libertus had. Cleaning the blood off her he got one wet and placed it on her head.

Nyx lost track of time as he held her and took care of her. "Nyx it has been three days," Drautos tells him. The doctor said her body and mind were under to much stress. They both just shut down. "I won't give up on her captain." Nyx kissed her forehead. He never hears the man leave he eyes were only on the girl in his arms.

Nyx held on to her as she cried. "She sent her husband after me. Why does she hate me so much? What did I ever do to her?" before he could say anything the very lady walked in. "You were born. Your father made me keep you taking use to Galahd it took me years to find and send a message to Caligo. You will learn how I have suffered. I will make you lose everything, then when you think your life will end you will realize I mean for you to suffer for the rest of your life alone." She turned and walked out of the room.

Enya felt her body drop, but Nyx caught her. "I won't let them hurt you, Enya. I promise." She looked up at him. "Take me home Nyx please." He nods and calls Drautos telling him what had happened. Then helped her home. She went into the bathroom and changed into one of his shirts putting his gift in her wall safe. As she walked out into her living room she smiled standing next to Nyx was none other than Libertus.


	10. Chapter 10

**“Her heart was wild, but I didn’t want to catch it, I wanted to run with it, to set me free.”**

Enya opened her eyes. she tried to move but found she was too weak. She felt someone holding her hand and squeezed it as much as she could. “Enya… thank the six your awake.” She saw Nyx’s face come in front of hers. She was in a white room. It looked like… “NO, get me out of here.” Fear is a wonderful thing. It gives you a strength you never knew you had. She jumped out of bed pulling cords and iv’s from her arms. “Baby look at me.” She was looking everywhere.

“Libertus keep everyone out of here,” Nyx yelled knowing more people would only scare her more. _What had happened to her in the four days?_ Nyx thought to himself. “Enya can you focus on me baby?” she turned to look at him. She had backed herself into a corner. Holding up his hands to see he wasn’t a treat he slowly walked closer to her. “Baby you have been out for a week. We had to bring you to the med ward. Your body was shutting down.” He was now right in front of her.

“Nyx take me home.” She pleads with him. “Okay.” She threw herself into his arms. “No Nyx I mean take me home to Galahd. Please I…” Nyx kissed her softly. “I understand. I will call Drautos.” The door to her room opened causing her to grip on to him like her life depended on him. “No need to call me. I think her getting away would be a good idea as well. Take your time Enya.” She saw the man that was like her father. “Thanks.” She mumbled.

They had gotten off the boat and were back at his place. She was asleep still. Her doctors gave her something to help her relax. “You need to make sure she eats right. And plenty of rest. Lots of water and try to keep her stress down as much as you can.” Her doctor told him as he signed the papers for her to leave. He didn’t know she had put him down as her emergency contact.

“Nyx?” he looked over to his bed and saw her trying to sit up. “Here let me help you.” He walked over and helped her sit up. “Enya when you're ready… please know you can tell me what happened.” She looked up at him and he saw her tears. “Nyx, I feel so broken and lost.” She held on to him. “Let me in Enya. You can’t be strong forever. Sometimes even the great warriors need a shoulder to cry on.”

Nyx woke up the next morning to find Enya was gone. He got up and got dressed then walked out his front door to see her down by the beach. “Hun you okay?” she turned to look at him. “No, I’m not.” He has never seen her like this. She was always so strong. Even when people pushed her down or called her names, she would stand strong. This was killing her. “Nyx what I never told the king or Drautos is I didn’t remember what had happened to me. I woke up at a haven near the city.” She looked at the water now. “When the king told me, who gave him the intel… I started to remember more and more. My own mother helped beat me.” Nyx pulled her into his arms. “Baby I’m so sorry. What can I do?” he asked.

Enya was walking through the village when a group stopped in front of her. “Why are you here outsider? No one wants you here.” The man said. She went to walk around him when he grabbed her arm tightly. “You better leave girl.” She turned to look at the man. “Let her go now,” Nyx said walking towards them. He pulled Enya against him. “If any of you have a problem with my wife you can take it up with me. Why she says this place is like home to her I will never understand. All you have shown her is hate.”

Enya held onto Nyx as she spoke. “How could you Nyx you are an elder yet you married a.” Nyx never let him finish. “Enough of that outside shit. I live in Insomnia where I’m an outsider. Yet this woman you are yelling at is from there and she treated me the same. Giving me a place to stay and stood up for me like I was from there. She has more kindness in her then you all.” Nyx pulled her with him and walked away. “Nyx” she whispered.

He looked down at her and Enya saw the anger at how his people had treated her. “Enya, I hope you never forget how much I love you.” She stopped walking making him stop as well. “How do I get past this pain and hurt?” she asked. “Can you tell me what had happened to you?” she looked up at him then took his hand in hers. She walked to the water's edge in front of his house and then told him everything that had happened to her.

A few days had passed, and she was outside sparing with Nyx. She was covered in sweat as was he. “Excuse me but can we talk to you two for a min?” they turned around to see the group of people that had stopped her in the town. “We wanted to say sorry. Nyx is right we were not acting like we should have. I hope you can forgive us. If you can’t we all can understand. After everything we put you through.” She raised her hand to stop them. “I forgave you long ago. This is my home and I swore long ago no one would take it from me. So, there is nothing to worry about.” She said as she shook the man’s hand.

“You fight very well.” The man said. Enya laughed for the first time since she was set up. Nyx walked over proudly. “That’s because she is second in command of the kingsglaive and the leader of an elite team.” She dropped her head. “Would you like to lead the hunting party for the fall harvest?” the man asked. She looked up. “Only natives are allowed to do that?” the man smiled at her. “Yes, and as Nyx said this is your home. That makes you a native doesn’t it?” Nyx saw the tears fall from her eyes. “It would be my honor.”

That night Enya was sitting outside when Nyx sat next to her. “Nyx, I have to stop them. I don’t know how yet, but it has to be me.” She turned to look at him. He saw the girl he remembers, but there was a sadness only betray can cause in her eyes too. “You don’t have to do it alone Enya. Your my wife, so your fights are mine as well. We do this together.” He held his hand out to her. Enya looked up at him. She placed her hand in his. “Together till the end.” She said.


End file.
